


A Christmas Surprise

by ShadyS



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, a short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyS/pseuds/ShadyS
Summary: I know this is a little late but anyways...Prompt I used: Person A waking up on Christmas morning and being confused to find only one small box under the tree. Person B acts like everything is normal and convinces Person A to open it and when they open it they see an engagement ring.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A Christmas Surprise

“What’s the time,” Blaine groaned as he pressed the snooze button. Christmas day had finally arrived. 

“It’s 8 o’clock,” Sebastian mumbled, as they both were laying in bed.

“Really? I thought it was 5,” Blaine said, slowly starting to get out of bed. The sun was already out, shining through the window. Birds were chirping and cars were already hurrying down the street. He got out of bed and started to walk to the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Sebastian asked, half-asleep, grabbing Blaine’s hand.

“It’s Christmas Day, Seb. Get up, we need to open the presents. Plus, we have the leftover eggnog to finish,” Blaine replied, motioning Sebastian to get out bed,

“I mean there are other things we can do instead,” Sebastian smirked. He quickly got swatted by Blaine and put his hands up in surrender, “Alright, alright. I’m getting up.”

They both quickly brushed their teeth and then went to the living room. The Christmas tree was in the corner, ornaments hung, lights flashing, and the star glistening in the sunlight. 

Blaine noticed something wrong, as there was only one small present under the tree, “Seb, why is there only one present? Where are all the others?”

“I don’t know,“ Sebastian smiled, a mischievous glimmer sparkled in his eyes.

“Sebastian, I know that you know something. Where are the other gifts?” Blaine said sternly, but Sebastian was on the verge of laughter.

“Why don’t you open that gift first,” Sebastian replied, gesturing towards the gift underneath the tree.

Blaine rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll open it if you insist. I swear to god though, if it’s another glitter bomb-”

“It’s not. And that was for April’s Fool, B,” Sebastian explained, “Just open the gift.“

“Alright fine, I’m opening it,” Blaine said as he opened the gift. When he opened it, he couldn’t believe his eyes, “Is-is that a, ring?”

“Yeah, I went shopping with Santana. Apparently she has an eye for bling,” Sebastian answered. He smiled as he took the box from Blaine, who was still recovering from shock, and kneeled down on one knee. 

“Blaine Anderson,” Sebastian started off, “Ever since the day I saw you, I knew that you were the one. Whether it was your eyes that would light up the whole world, your schoolboy innocence, or your ridiculous bow ties, I always found myself drawn to you. Sure, we aren’t always perfect, but we complete each other, you and I. You’re special to me and I love you. So Blaine, my missing puzzle piece, will you marry me?”

Blaine was speechless, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He managed to stutter out with a shy smile, “I, uh- Yes I will marry you. I love you too.”

Sebastian stood up and put the ring on Blaine and smiled as they connected their hands together. They moved closer, gazing into each other’s eyes. Blaine put his hand on Sebastian’s cheek and closed the distance between them. They both melt into the kiss as if the whole world stopped and it was just the two of them.

Once they pulled back, Blaine whispered. “We’re getting married.”

“We are,” Sebastian whispered back, grinning before pulling in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @shadys on tumblr. Submit prompts if you'd like!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
